


Under the Full Moon

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girl Penis, Human/Monster Romance, Multi, Spitroasting, Succubi & Incubi, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Tsubasa knew what she was getting into when she started dating her girlfriends, and sometimes, it meant sating a vampire and a succubus at the same time.
Relationships: Kira Tsubasa/Toudou Erena/Yuuki Anju
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Love Live Halloween Prompt Week 2020





	Under the Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So I remembered I had more Halloween fics, but hey, all the time's a good time for some monster fucking.
> 
> Also, A-Rise good don't @ me.

Tsubasa knew what she was getting into when she started dating her girlfriends.

Some rules were more difficult than others for her to get used to: going outdoors during the daytime was prohibited with Erena, and touching Anju in public was something she did at her own risk. It was difficult to get used to, but she did it for them. She wanted to be understanding of them, even if it left her mildly curious most of the time.

Yet, in the moments where she was able to let loose with them, it was always worth it. There was just something ethereal about being pressed up against Erena, her chest pressed against Tsubasa’s shoulder blades warmly—if that was the correct word she could use when she was against a vampire. She was burning, though; she let it slide.

“My, my, Tsubasa,” Erena whispered into her ear, cradling her jawline with a cold hand. Tsubasa instinctively leaned back into her, a hand nervously trying to grab onto her cape so she could wrap herself in it. She loved its warmth, the way the silk rubbed up against her bare arms, the way Erena’s scent filled her nose with every breath she took. It left her off-guard, forgetting she even had her magic to counteract the threat of enthrallment. If it meant she could be where she was forever, she wouldn’t mind becoming her slave, even when forever stretched beyond that moment.

Erena’s cool fingers grazed up Tsubasa’s skin, wicking the beadlets of sweat that dribbled down her brow. “You’re so warm,” she huffed against her ear, her cool breath causing gooseflesh to prickle up Tsubasa’s cheek and jawline. She shivered and clung onto the cape further, trying to indulge herself more in Erena’s warmth to no avail; even with how addicting it was to be around her, it was like she forgot that Erena was a vampire, cold, addictive.

Very addictive. There was no way anyone would be able to resist Erena; even the way her fingernails dug into Tsubasa’s skin as her fingers framed her chin excited her. There was something to be said about how something so cool made her feel so hot, a radiant pink flush filling her cheeks. She wished she had the willpower to turn around and capture Erena’s lips with her own, not caring if her lower lip was pierced.

“Erena?” Tsubasa asked, throwing her head over her shoulder so she could look into Erena’s dark eyes. “Aren’t we missing somebody?”

Erena leaned in, her free hand grazing down Tsubasa’s side, scratching at the fabric that covered her torso. “Anju will join us shortly. She can smell arousal from a mile away, you know.”

Tsubasa swallowed the lump in her throat, taken aback by Erena’s giggling. Maybe it was easier for her to understand the plight of being a non-human, taking delight in understanding who Anju was as well. Tsubasa, though, grew redder; how could she forget such a detail about one of her girlfriends?

“I…” Tsubasa scanned Erena’s face. Erena was pale, bereft of any sort of color whatsoever, a hearty contrast to her eyes and particularly her blood red lips. Her fingers reflexively clutched at the cape, trying to keep her gaze on Erena, even if there was just something about Erena that left her intimidated, something far beyond the difference in their heights.

Erena’s smile grew, her fangs digging slightly into her lower lip. “You what, Tsubasa?” Erena’s voice was low, almost crooning in Tsubasa’s ears; it was enough for her legs to shake uncontrollably, making her eventual turn to face Erena proper more difficult. “What do you need?” Maybe it was just the way of the vampire for her voice to be so soothing, so indulgent; there was a reason why she once considered having her join her in a singing troupe.

“Never mind,” Tsubasa whimpered. Any other day, the words would have come out, but this was the day where the only light that filled their room came from the window, courtesy of the full moon. It was something that Erena had warned her about when they first started dating, but Tsubasa wanted to be respectful; nothing would pull her away from her girlfriend, especially something like this.

Tsubasa didn’t have the courage to tell her that these were her favorite nights with her. All she could do was lean in, welcome the taste of Erena’s lips, that bitter metallic taste of blood from her fangs, and their divine and cool warmth against her. Closing her eyes, Tsubasa momentarily became Erena’s prey, nervously getting onto her tiptoes to close the height gap between them.

“My, my…” A voice filled the room, one that wasn’t Erena’s and certainly not Tsubasa’s. Tsubasa wanted to pull away, see who was watching the show between them even if she knew who exactly was staring at them, but Erena brought a hand to Tsubasa’s short, brown locks, holding her head still as she leaned in and gave Tsubasa the kiss she had started. She was cold, her lips tasting of blood and musk, something she couldn’t put her finger on, but something that made her want to keep their lips pressed against one another.

Only when Erena pulled away did Tsubasa look back, her gaze meeting Anju’s. Like Anju had known what her girlfriends were doing without her, her entrance had been accompanied by her outfit; she had completely forewent a bra, deciding on two black stars as pasties and a pair of panties that struggled to tent the bulge that made itself known. Just the juxtaposition between Anju’s choice of clothes and the teasing expression lingering behind her orange hime cut enticed Tsubasa, but it wasn’t enough for her to leave Erena’s arms. Not that Anju minded sauntering over to them.

“Such a shame that you were going to start that without me, you two. My, my, where are your manners?” Anju’s voice was syrupy as her fingers took purchase on Tsubasa’s shoulders, warming her up by pressing her breasts against her back. Anju smelled of lust, one deep inhale filling Tsubasa’s nose with need that quickly went to her head. Her eyes watered slightly, her body burning. She silently ground her thighs against one another, even if her jeans neutered the feeling slightly.

“Sorry, Anju,” Tsubasa huffed, “I wasn’t thinking straight…”

“It’s okay,” Anju’s words grazed the back of Tsubasa’s ear, her warmth welcomed, but still it was enough for goosebumps to rise once more on her skin. As Anju’s tongue tickled the gooseflesh she caused, Tsubasa let out a hearty moan, the aching tension that filled her seeping out like air out of a balloon. Tsubasa was in a position Anju wanted her to be in, one that Erena caught as she grabbed the hem of Tsubasa’s shirt and pulled upward. Tsubasa rose her arms up to the sky, aiding Erena as she threw off her shirt from her body and groaned at Anju’s teasing hands rising up her sides seconds after her skin was revealed, causing more goosebumps.

Anju’s hands stopped at Tsubasa’s chest, and she took handfuls, fighting the beige bra that was the last thing that covered her torso. Tsubasa groaned, pushing her chest forward and into Anju’s willing hands as she dug her fingers into her. Anju cooed at Tsubasa’s readiness, complimenting her with sweet nothings that left Tsubasa mewling. It was enough to catch her off-guard for Erena to attack her neck with a flurry of kisses, making sure that she didn’t dig into her skin.

“Oh, fuck,” Tsubasa huffed as she tilted her head, readily giving Erena more purchase to kiss. Her hands took handfuls of Erena’s hair, clumsily pulling her closer to her. Marks didn’t matter; it was Tsubasa’s call to date a vampire, after all. She just wanted to bask in the pleasures that her girlfriend gave her, the deliciously cool feeling of her lips against her hot body leaving a pleasingly chilly sensation that lingered even as Erena pulled away, marks of saliva cooling her burning body.

Then, as a tease, Erena dug her fang into the plastic clasp that kept Tsubasa’s bra cups together, and with a quick pull downward, she had broken her bra. With a shrug, and with Anju quickly pulling her hands away, the garment fell to the floor, leaving Anju’s fingers to idly twiddle Tsubasa’s nipples, their hardness aching to the touch. Anju twiddled Tsubasa’s exposed skin with her pointer fingers, relishing in the hearty moans that leaked from her girlfriend’s lips.

While Anju busied herself with Tsubasa’s nipples, Erena ducked under her breasts, planting soft kisses against the underside of her chest. She relished in the moans that leaked from Tsubasa’s lips, the way she achingly bucked herself in desperation to get the most out of each kiss. Erena’s lips grew into an even bigger smirk, but as she looked down and saw that she was still wearing pants, she knew that she had so much more to do.

“Mmm,” Anju huffed as she planted kisses against Tsubasa’s jawline, pushing her body into hers. “Wait until Erena takes your pants off and sees just how wet you are, dear,” To emphasize her comment, she pushed her hips against Tsubasa’s, letting her feel the hardness of her cock against her ass. Tsubasa pushed her hips back, trying her best to fight the fabric that covered her rear and give some deserved friction to Anju’s member. She only stopped for Erena’s hands, and once she undid the button that kept her jeans together and pulled them down, Tsubasa pushed herself back against Anju, her boyshorts doing nothing to hide just how hard Anju was to her.

“My, my,” Erena said, admiring the view from her vantage point, particularly the brown spot on Tsubasa’s panties. Teasingly, she drawled her tongue up the spot, feeling Tsubasa’s thighs tensing besides her accompanied by the loudest groan of the night thus far. “You’re so wet…” Erena stood up as she said that, pressing her body flush against Tsubasa’s. Tsubasa grabbed onto Erena’s shirt, trying her best to push herself forward as she desperately hungered for Erena’s slacks, and the bulge that she found herself grinding upon the moment their hips collided.

Tsubasa was too drunk on her lust to think straight, and with her body flush against Erena’s, her lips bright red and plump, Tsubasa leaned in and gave her another kiss, fighting the struggle of standing upright as Anju dug her cock between her clothed cheeks. She moaned into the kiss, letting Erena take the lead. It was nice being the one who wasn’t in charge for the night, and definitely, on a night where they were all powered up by the full moon besides herself, it was appropriate for her to take the role she did.

As she let go of Erena’s shirt to cop a feel of the bulge she ground upon, she licked her lips, lapping up a bit of Erena’s lipstick in the process. She pulled away and dipped her lips down, planting kiss after kiss down her jawline and to her neck, only to feel one of Anju’s hands grabbing at her hair and pulling her away from Erena.

“I want some attention too,” Anju whined, pulling her in for a deep, impassioned kiss. Anju’s lips were soft and wet, deliciously plump and sweet. Her tongue was rough, twisting and turning in Tsubasa’s mouth as she made clear who was in charge. With a moan, Tsubasa accepted her terms, swallowing the saliva Anju’s tongue dribbled into her mouth and savoring it like ambrosia.

Once she was intoxicated by Anju and she pulled away, Tsubasa fell to her knees. The pleasure was simply too much to keep her standing. She gazed up, her eyes level with Anju’s cock, struggling against the fabric of her panties. Tsubasa grabbed onto Anju’s hips, pulling her hands down and slipping her panties down in the process, watching that deliciously thick succubus cock spring out in front of her. Tsubasa rested her hand against Anju’s tip and pulled back her foreskin, her thick pink head pointing directly at her with a dribble of clear precum leaking out. With a deep inhale of pure musk and hormones, Tsubasa’s eyes watered, and she opened her mouth. Anju grabbed the back of Tsubasa’s head and slipped her tip into her mouth.

“Open wide, dear.” Anju huffed as she pushed her tip further into Tsubasa’s warm mouth, a soft groan leaking from her lips as she pulsed in pleasure from how warm Tsubasa’s mouth was. Tsubasa’s eyes watered at the taste of her cock, her tongue busily lapping the underside and taking in the delicious stench of her girlfriend, one inch at a time. Even if it was a struggle to keep her mouth open wide enough for her teeth not to graze her, she didn’t care; it was worth it to be stuffed by Anju’s cock.

Tsubasa’s eyes grew wider as she felt two cold hands grabbing onto her hips, pulling them upward. She struggled to get back onto her feet, knowing that this was as easy as it was going to be once she felt those hands move lower and a cool breeze grazed against her sex. She moaned all over Anju’s cock at the cool breeze, knowing that the one thing separating her from being stuffed was a pair of slacks which, given the sound of a zipper behind her, were practically off.

Tsubasa opened her legs as she felt Erena’s thick cock pressing against her folds. She whimpered against Anju’s cock, but it was to no avail other than a coo leaking from Anju’s lips. Tsubasa looked up at Anju, but she was busy looking at Erena; only the chuckles leaking from Erena’s lips made clear the expression she wore on her face. Her cock felt cool as Erena pushed herself inside, Tsubasa’s hands grabbing onto Anju’s hips and squeezing for dear life as she was spread open, toes curling against the ground as if desperate to grip the floor. Her legs felt like they were about to give out, and she trusted the hands on her body; two on her hips, one on her shoulder, and one on the back of her head, as they started taking turns pushing and pulling their cocks in and out of Tsubasa’s body.

Gagged moans of pure delight accompanied the spit that leaked out of Tsubasa’s mouth whenever Anju pulled out of her, accentuated by the sound of Erena’s hips clapping against her ass. She spread her legs out wider, trying to give Erena as much free rein as she possibly could. Her pussy clenched tightly around Erena, but Erena’s motions were uncompromising, pushing and pulling and stretching her pussy out. Her tear-stained gaze looked up at Anju, smiling against the cock in her mouth as she struggled to make out the smile etched on Anju’s face. Tsubasa’s eyes struggled not to roll to the back of her head, panting desperately whenever she could to get air into her system as her two girlfriends used her body with senseless abandon.

Their rhythm grew faster, and Tsubasa’s legs gave out. Her body was jostled between her two lovers, their cocks the sole thing giving her a sense of where she even was. In her heat, she could feel the moments where her forehead rested against Anju’s pubic bone or when Erena’s balls were against her aching, hardened clit, and she even found the strength to rub her hips against Erena’s balls just for the slight pleasure she got from it.

As they sped up, Tsubasa caved in. Tsubasa’s jaw fell slack as Anju kept ramming herself into her, feeling the heat of her cock growing hotter and thicker as dollops of precum leaked from her tip and her shaft throbbed in Tsubasa’s mouth. Her cunt clenched around Erena, who likewise was pouring dollops of precum into her. Her entire body throbbed with sexual energy, her thoughts a raging stream of hormones as she grew ever closer to her climax.

It surprised her that Anju was the first to cum, but her cock throbbed violently in Tsubasa’s mouth, coating her tongue in seed. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she moaned loudly, unable to do anything else. She rode her orgasm out on Erena’s cock, and Erena kept pounding away, hungrily, nearing her own end. Tsubasa could faintly hear Anju whimpering as she drooled out a bit of her cum by accident, but it was hard to do anything while cumming, even swallow something that was so delicious and thick.

Only when Erena unleashed her seed inside of Tsubasa did she have the control to swallow it all up, and from there, Anju pulled out of her. She had felt Anju’s cock softening in her mouth, but she didn’t realize the extent until it was right there in front of her, dripping its remnants onto the floor. Once Erena was done filling her up with her seed, she’d get on the ground and clean the hardwood they stood upon. Anju’s cum was just that worth it.

This wasn’t to discount Erena’s cum as she filled her up; thick and cool, almost like a lubricant deep inside of her, filled her up. At first, it was something that struck her as weird, but the more she had gotten used to it, the more she accepted it. It was a good way to think about having a vampire and a succubus as girlfriends in the first place. It was exciting, interesting, with no dull moments.

Even if Tsubasa had collapsed between them once Erena pulled out. Tsubasa didn’t even notice the cum leaking out of her. She was spent, and the only thing she could really pay attention to was Anju’s cock hardening in front of her.

It was going to be a very long night.

**Author's Note:**

> If, for some reason, you want more of my shenanigans, follow me on twitter @usermechanics


End file.
